vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Objects
Dark Objects are ordinary objects which are created and used by the witches of the French Quarter amongst others to carry out a specific task, generally malevolent. Exactly like a regular enchanted object, a witch will attach a spell to the object and that object will contain that spell from the moment it is created until the moment it is destroyed or a witch removes the spell. These objects can also be used by humans against the supernatural and against the witches themselves. The most powerful objects known to be created were by the witches Astrid and Mary-Alice Claire under the directions of the original vampire Kol Mikaelson, as shown in The Originals: Awakening web-series, using the particular kind of magic known as Kemiya. Known Dark Objects As said before, most of these objects are created with Kemiya, a particular form of magic that mixes science and sorcery in a manner similar to Alchemy. Nonetheless some of them are created with regular Dark Magic like the White Oak Stake or the Moonlight Rings. * [[Needle of Sorrows|'Needle of Sorrow']]:''' was created in 1860s and has one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising a pregnant women's blood temperature causing a miscarriage in the high tide. It appears to have no effect to anyone else, since Sophie was relatively unaffected after she was infected by the cursed object. * '''The Cursed Rosary: created in the early 1900s by Astrid and Mary Alice Claire using Kemiya, the rosary has the power to instill madness in its victim as proved by the New Orleans Coven elders Agnes and Bastianna cursing respectively Sean O'Connell and father Kieran O'Connell. A spell is also required to work the rosary (Agnes' incantation: '''"''Deja fu")(Bastianna's incantation:' "Torsion Mort de l'espirit"). * [[The Devil's Star|'The Devil's Star']]:' was cursed in the early 1900s by Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid along with a number of other dark objects under the orders of Kol Mikaelson, as practice for his plan to create a dagger that could neutralize Klaus. Davina explained to Cami and Marcel that she had learned about the object in the lycée. According to Davina, the star, when thrown a single time at a person, is embedded in the person's body. They will then experience one thousand cuts all over their body. In most humans, this will cause immediate death. * [[Davina's Bracelet |'Bracelet of Obedience]]:' also created by Astrid and Mary Alice Claire with Kemiya, allow to the possessor the ability to control someone's actions. The bracelet must be worn, or at least held, by the user in order to force their will upon another. It was used by Davina to submit Mikael. * [[Papa Tunde's Blade|'Papa Tunde's Blade]]:' (presumably) it is unknown how or when it was created but it allow the witch handling it to absorb their sacrifice's abilities. It is a dangerous Dark Object used to take down even an Original Vampire by witches or human beings (since the witch Genevieve commissioned to Cami to use it agaist Klaus, it is likely that humans can use it as well as witches). * [[Moonlight Ring|'Moonlight Rings]]:' (presumably) Created with metal and Kyanite stones, this rings allows the werewolves to control their monthly transformations and amplify their skils. Since the spell to create them is in Esther's Grimoire it is probable that to create them a witch must use dark magic. * [[White Oak Stake|'White Oak Stake]]:''' created by Esther for Alaric to defeat an Original Vampire. It is infused with black magic. * '''Cursed Shackles : created by Astrid and Mary Alice Claire with Kemiya. They are handcuffs that have the ability to block a witch's magic when they tighten her/his wrists. They were used by the Human Faction in order to subdue a coven of dark witches known as the Voodoo Queens. Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Objects Category:Dark objects Category:Witchcraft Category:New Orleans Coven